Daughter of Chicken
by TailsDoll13
Summary: Elissa is very timid, has terrible stage fright, and can't even look at a diagram of the human body without fainting! But all of that will change when she finds out that she is a daughter of Apollo and is offered a quest. Rated T for Time Travel, Turtles, Torrents, Tickles, Threes', Twos', and everything else that begins with the letter T. SHAZICO AND CANON COUPLES :D! Shazer, OUT!
1. Chapter 1: Huh!

**Well, this shall be...interesting.**

**And, come to think of it, pretty danged weird.**

**Most Apollo kids become musicians or doctors.**

**But what if Apollo had a daughter?**

**Who had terrible stage fright?**

**And who couldn't even look at a diagram of the human body without passing out?**

**This is the story of that daughter. **

**And her name is Elissa.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWNED NOTHING! Even though San Antonio is only three hours away from where I live. BTW, THE ALAMO IS SMALLER THAN IT SEEMS! And Six Flags Fiesta Texas IS FREAKING AWESOME. AND THE HARD ROCK CAFÉ HAS REALLY AWESOME SALADS. **

**WARNING: I AM BORED! SO I MADE THIS STORY! I apologize for any inconveniences. NOT **

* * *

Chapter One: Huh?

(Elissa's POV)

Ahh! Why was I being chased by this thing?!

The monstrous dog reared his head, baying loudly.

I was getting even more and more scared.

I was only getting the newspaper for Mum, when this dog came. He took one look at me and begin running.

I had run out to Long Island now, and I was tiring.

Wait!

There was a hill, with a pine tree. A girl with blonde hair was leaning against the tree, reading a book.

I was so timid that I barely spoke to people, but this was different.

"HELP!" I screamed. "HELP,"

The girl started, and looked my way. When she saw the dog, her eyes widened.

"Hurry!" she urged. I kept on running towards her.

As I approached, I saw in her hand a...dagger?

"Behind me!" the blonde yelled, running down the hill.

We meet at the base, and I turned around just in time to see her swipe at the dog with her dagger.

POOF! It exploded into dust.

"Another monster gone!" The girl seem satisfied as she pocketed her dagger. "Who are you?"

"E-Elissa."

She smiled warmly. "Well, Elissa. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

Athena? Wasn't she a goddess?

"And this," she said as she led me up the hill, "is Camp Half-Blood."

I stared in wonder at the camp before me.

"Your new home."

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF PIZZA***

"Home?" I asked as we walked down the hill. "But I already HAVE a home. with Mum."

"You live with your mom?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded slowly.

Annabeth shrugged. "Well, with your blonde hair, I thought your mom would be Athena. But your blue eyes ruin the effect."

"Huh?"

Annabeth looked at me, and I could see that her eyes were a beautiful gray.

"Children of Athena have blonde hair and gray eyes. Well, except for Elizabeth."

"Hm?"

"My half-sister. Of course, we can't judge people by their looks. I actually thought that Leo Valdez was a son of Hermes at first!" she laughed.

"What?"

Annabeth frowned. "You'll have a lot of learning to do."

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

I turned to see a girl with brown hair and eyes chasing a boy with black hair and eyes, who was holding a...was that a gold club?

"Who are they?"

Annabeth turned and snorted. "Oh, it's just them."

"What?"

Annabeth explained. "That's Shazer, daughter of Neptune, and Nico, son of Hades. She usually gets annoyed with him, even though they're dating."

Sure enough, both of them were laughing when she caught up with him, and they shared a kiss.

"They seem nice."

"If you don't eat seafood in front of Shazer, you'll get along nicely."

"Hey!" Shazer jogged up towards Annabeth, holding the golf club. "Who's the new camper?"

Annabeth smiled. "Shazer, meet Elissa. Elissa, meet Shazer."

"Nice to meet you!" Shazer stuck out a hand and grinned broadly.

Now that she was closer, I could she that she also wore glasses, and wore a purple shirt that said Cmap Jupiter with shorts and flip-flops. Her eyes were friendly and carefree, but I thought I saw a different emotion hidden behind them.

"Hi," I mumbled shyly, and looked at my feet.

"Daughter of Athena?" a male said.

I looked up to see Nico standing right next to Shazer. "Nope, blue eyes."

"You always judge so quickly," Shazer retorted.

"Not when I'm taking your stuff." Suddenly, he had the golf club again.

"HEY!" She resumed the chase.

I looked at Annabeth. "Are they ALWAYS like this?"

"Mostly. Me and Percy are worse though." She got a faraway look in her eyes.

"Percy?"

"Shazer's older half-brother, son of Poseidon, and my boyfriend!" Annabeth sighed softly.

Now, I may have ADHD and dyslexia, but even I could notice the error.

"No."

"What?"

"They dont share the same father."

Annabeth stared at me blankly. "Who?"

"If Percy is a son of Poseidon, and Shazer is a daughter of Neptune, then howsod they share the same father?"

Annabeth rubbed her temple. "It's complicated."

"Do they share the same mother?"

Annabeth shook her head.

A conch horn blew.

How did I know that?

Annabeth looked up. "Right now, though, it's time for dinner."

"Dinner?" Had I really been running for that long? It was only 9 in the morning when the dog had started to chase me.

My stomach gurgled, and I realized that I hadn't eaten lunch.

"And now," Annabeth smiled, draping an arm around my shoulder as we walked towards a pavilion, where the whole camp seemed to be congregating, "You can meet Percy, my siblings, and the rest of my friends: Frank, Hazel, Leo, Piper, Jason, Percy, Elizabeth, Malcom, Mel, and the rest."

* * *

**Well, my minions, this shall be interesting...**

**First person to guess the quote becomes a character!**

**NO GOOGLING THOUGH!**

**"Chaos...SWISS ROLL!"**

**Actually, change that. It's obvious. **

**"Follw the spiders?! Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?!"**

**There! That's better!**

**And then tell me what you want to be like in your review. Oh, yeah, and this may happen again in the next chapter. **

**PEACE OUT, DUDES AND DUDETTES!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2: What!

**Woot woot! I LUV U PEOPLES!**

**REVIEWS**

**sonofthetrigod: Congratz! You got the quote! HARRY POTTER FTW! I read a story where the Stoll dudes pranks Percy by putting a scar and glasses on him while he was asleep XD. **

**sarah1711uu: ...Somebody does not know their Harry Potter...**

**Hayly: Um, sorry, but that was a Harry Potter quote :/. However, I need a character to be a best friend of Elissa. Sorry! I'm lazy!**

**Disclaimer: I may live in the same state as RR, BUT THAT DOES NOT AUTOMATICALLY MAKE ME HIM. **

* * *

Chapter Two: What?

"Where do I sit?" I asked shyly, staring at the people sitting at the tables.

The tables were a mixture of several different people, and I was positive that nobody was sitting at the right table.

At a purple table, a boy as thin as a scarecrow and a tough girl with stringy brown hair argued about something, while a boy with the same features as Annabeth sat calmly between them, reading his book.

As I turned around, I saw a black table.

Nico and Shazer were sitting at it, laughing about something with a group of other people. They seemed to be having the time of their lives.

"Those are my friends," Annabeth grinned, picking up a plate and walking towards them.

However, I stayed frozen in place.

Annabeth turned back and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "I don't like being in large groups of people."

"Oh. Well, they're not THAT bad. Until a couple butt heads over something."

"Who?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Mostly, it's Shazer and Nico. However, Will and Elizabeth fight sometimes, as do me and Percy."

"Okay-"

"Great!" Annabeth dragged me over to the table.

"Who's the new girl?" an...elf said?

"Leo, don't hit on her," a girl sitting next to him with black hair said through gritted teeth, but her deep brown eyes had a playful look.

"Sorry, Reyna."

"Guys, this is Elissa. Elissa, these are my friends and assorted siblings."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Piper," a brunette with sparkling blue eyes introduced herself. "And this is my boyfriend, Jason." She noogied a blonde with matching eyes.

He looked up. "Hi."

"Hey, I'm Percy." A black haired boy with green eyes stood up and offered his hand.

I stammered. "I-I-I've heard a-about you."

Percy groaned. "Annabeth, what stories did you tell her?!"

"Hey, I'm Frank, and this is my girlfriend, Hazel," a Chinese boy with a baby face introduced a girl with creamy skin and curly brown hair, who smiled brilliantly.

"Well, you've heard the convo between Leo and Reyna, so you've probably guessed that they're in a relationship. I may as well introduce myself. I'm Elizabeth, Annabeth's half-sister," a brunette with brown eyes and glasses said. "And Will's my boyfriend," she added, gesturing to a blonde boy with blue eyes, who was now in some sort of weird contest with Leo.

A girl with electric blue streaks that matched her eyes running through her black hair looked up from her chicken. "Yo, I'm Thalia. Jason's older sis." She nudged Shazer. "Go on, introduce yourself."

"Actually, I met her about thirty seconds ago," Shazer grinned, chomping down on a burger that would have given most of the cheerleaders at school heart attacks. "And Nico did too."

"Are they lying?"

I meekly shook my head and sat down.

The girl with black hair and green eyes sitting next to me smiled. "I'm Mel, short for Melecia. Half-sister of Annabeth, Elizabeth, Shazer, and Percy. Oh, yeah. And Tyson."

"T-Tyson?"

"Yeah, he and his girlfriend are having some romantic dinner at the beach," Leo yawned.

"Yeah. You'll meet them later. But you'll have to get used to their..er...looks," Nico added.

What?

"Now who else? Oh, yeah!" Annabeth pointed to the two kids that were fighting. "Blonde dude's Octavian. He's not really...too nice. Clarisse is the brunette. Daughter of Ares, so don't get on her bad side."

"The boy between them is Malcolm, Elizabeth's half-brother." But Will was eating as he said the last part, so it sounded like "Ezibithz alph mrother."

"Ew, Will!" Elizabeth scolded, wiping off her shirt.

"See that Korean girl over there? That's Drew. Like Octavian, she can be pretty mean," Jason said as he pointed to a fashionable Korean girl.

Shazer made a face. "She tried to drown me in sparkles once."

Nico grinned. "That was awesome."

"Shut it!"

And they began to argue.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"And that's Chris over there, with his brothers, the Stolls." Leo grinned. "They are AWESOME! We made this list once about what not to do at this camp-"

**(A/N: Reference to a story by kanayawest. It's sorta dirty, but it turns out that Leo likes Dora X3!)**

"Man! That list was pure awesomeness!" Jason grinned.

Piper cracked a smile. "I especially liked what the Stolls did on the roof of the Demeter cabin."

"What did they do?" Reyna asked, scooping up some pasta.

"They played mini golf."

"They WHAT?!" Will exploded, which cracked the whole table up.

"Hey, guys," a voice said behind me.

I turned, and my heart stopped.

A guy of about 16 stood behind me. He had tossled black hair, which looked very adorable, and chocolate brown eyes. His shirt was black, with an image of stars patterned on it.

I think I'm in love with him.

"Can I sit here?" he asked.

"Oh, hey, Chris!" Piper smiled. "Did the Nyx table get overcrowded?"

"Yeah, no place to sit," he complained, and sat next to me.

"I-I-I thought you said that h-he was the St-Stolls' brother," I stammered.

"Oh, there's more than one Chris. Don't worry about it," Mel informed me, and bit down on a piece of grilled salmon.

Shazer and Percy gave her meal less-than-approving looks.

***THE LINEBREAK MADE OF BOOKS***

After dinner, Chiron, who supposedly helped to run the camp, wheeled onto the platform on his wheelchair. "Attention! Everyone, we have a new camper."

Murmurs broke out along the pavilion.

Who's her mom?

Who's her dad?

Is she orphaned?

Is she Roman?

Is she Greek?

"Her name is Elissa."

Oh, good Lord.

He meant ME!

My heart skipped a beat.

"Um, where's Elissa?"

I turned to my new friends. "Do I have to go up on that platform?!" I squeaked.

Percy nodded. "That's how most demigods get claimed."

Demigods?!

Claimed?!

What kind of camp WAS this?!

Annabeth spoke up. "She's over here!"

The spotight swiveled towards me.

As did the whole camp.

I was so terrified that I turned into a little ball.

"Are you Elissa?" Chiron inquired.

I was so frozen that I couldn't even nod.

"Yes, but she has stage fright," Annabeth added.

"Well, this is Elissa Franklin. She lives with her mom in the suburbs of New York."

"H-H-How d-did you k-know that?" I squeaked.

"My dear, we must find out everything we can about our campers."

Suddenly, I was no longer scared.

I was mad.

I stood up. "Could someone explain to me what the heck is going on?!"

Chiron blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"Look, there are some people who are "half-siblings" but they don't share the same father or mother. You talk about gods and goddesses and demigods and your godly parents. You talk about sortings. CLAIMINGS. This place is a nut job!"

I didn't know where the words came from. I could barely even look at a person without stammering! I've been a quiet girl for 15 years! But here I was, speaking up for myself.

"You talk about Greek mythology as if it's REAL! And it's not! Look, I don't know WHERE I am, but I'd like to go home now!"

As I spoke, I walked quickly towards the platform. It was a if somebody else had taken control of me.

"Would you kindly point me in the nearest direction back to-"

Suddenly, the room was ablazed with light. I looked around for the source, and gasped when I realized that it was ABOVE me.

I looked up to see a golden lyre hanging above me, bathing the room in its glow.

Nobody spoke until it had faded away.

Then Chiron spoke quietly. "All hail Elissa Franklin, daughter of Apollo, god of music, poetry, medicine, and the sun."

I now knew that they weren't kidding.

All those gods WERE real.

* * *

**Man, she was BRAVE. *starts singing songs from Brave***

**Well, this story seems to be moving quickly!**

**Deranged Shadow Fangirl**


End file.
